1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated signs, and more particularly to such signs assembled from individual interconnectable modules. More specifically, the invention relates to an illuminated address or similar location sign formed of a plurality of joined illuminated modules, each module having interconnecting structure which permits joining of the modules in other than a straight line configuration.
2. The Prior Art
Most address signs comprise numbers and alphabetic characters which are small in size and difficult to see. Highly visible and legible signs would be convenient for anyone looking for an address, and in the case of an emergency vehicle responding to a call, the ability to quickly and accurately locate an address could be critical.
The few address signs which have easy-to-see illuminated characters are generally custom-made and are expensive. Illuminated signs or displays which use individual, illuminated characters are known, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,462,156 Trucksess July 17, 1923 1,760,767 Muller May 27, 1930 1,782,564 Coufal et al. Nov. 25, 1930 1,784,677 Morton Dec. 9, 1930 2,424,169 Hoffman July 15, 1947 2,499,049 Yates Feb. 28, 1950 2,520,243 Hoffman Aug. 29, 1950 3,553,870 Rudolph Jan. 12, 1971 4,028,828 Chao et al. June 14, 1977 ______________________________________
With the exception of the patent to Muller, the other patents disclose displays having a support with one or more pairs of electrical conductors, with the individual characters placed in the desired location in a straight line and making electrical contact with the conductors to energize the bulb or bulbs therein. The individual characters are generally slidable along the straight-line display to permit a degree of flexibility in the positions of the characters and differences in the width of each character. The two patents to Hoffman provide for pre-positioned holes to receive the contact elements of each character.
Of the foregoing patents, those to Coufal et al., Yates and Chao et al. provide electrical interconnecting structure on each character such that the electrical circuit is completed through physical and electrical contact between adjacent characters, much like a series circuit. Spaces between letters or words are provided by character units having blank or opaque faces. All the characters are connected in a straight line to form the words on the display.
The patent to Muller discloses individual cubes of translucent material, each having a self-contained light source and electrical connection, which can be stacked or otherwise assembled into different configurations. Since each cube is independently lit, there is no interconnecting electrical or mechanical structure between the cubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,377, to Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,969, to Hamilton et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,929, to Konikoff et al., although not related directly to display signs, describe illuminated units which can be joined in straight, horizontal lines or straight, vertical lines. Williams discloses illuminated bricks provided with electrical connectors at each end to permit joining the brick, mechanically and electrically, end to end. Similar connectors on the top and bottom surfaces permit stacking of the bricks. Hamilton et al. and Konikoff et al. disclose portable floor sections with illuminated top surfaces and having electrical connectors on the side surfaces to permit electrical coupling of the sections horizontally and vertically in straight lines.
While the foregoing patents show the joining in a straight line, vertically and horizontally, of individual units which can be illuminated with internal sources, with interconnecting electrical connectors, these units can not be assembled into other configurations, such as on a diagonal, staggered or a zig zag pattern. In address signs in particular, the capabiilty of such alternate arrangements enhances the visual appearance and appeal of the sign.